


14.13

by KuroganeNoFeari



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adapted from french, But also kind of pretty I guess, Hurt, May be edited later again, Sad, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroganeNoFeari/pseuds/KuroganeNoFeari
Summary: I am Xion, the fourteenth member of Organization XIII... Axel, Roxas!... Why can't you see me?





	14.13

**Author's Note:**

> It's an old fic of mine that I chose to edit a bit and post on AO3. I hope you'll like it!

In front of us, the sun is setting, deploying its bright fiery flames in the clear sky and bathing the scene in a peaceful atmosphere. I can feel that the wind is beginning to get colder, but the stones we’re sitting on are nicely radiating warmth, contributing to the solemn aspect of the moment. Perched on the bell tower, as we usually do, I glance at the young man sitting by my side. He has got messy blond hair, and his sapphire gaze seems lost in the void, beyond the horizon.

“Roxas”, I begin, my voice already quavering.

He doesn’t turn to me, still lost deep in his thoughts, and I remember the day I arrived, I, Xion, fourteenth member of Organization XIII. Despite all my efforts and my will, I can’t really say that I’ve been very useful. To be fair, I even feel like a dead weight…

“Roxas… Thank you, thank you for everything… Thank you for protecting me from the Heartless, otherwise I would already be dead… Thank you for being my friend, Roxas…”

My voice is full of the deep sadness I’ve been trying to hide in vain. I stand up and take a step back to lean against the wall, bathed in the sunlight. On the wall, behind me, there is no shadow to be seen.

Roxas finally turns around.

“I knew I’d find you here!”

The voice isn’t his. I turn to the origin of the sound and smile. Axel, wearing the eternal distinctive coat of the Organization as we do, comes to us with a big grin, his red hair the same color as the twilight sky.

“What are you doing here all alone?” he asks.

A first stab in my heart. It hurts. A first tear on my cheek.

In his hand, Axel holds two ice creams, the sea salt ones. “ _It’s salty… but sweet too!_ ” The sentence echoes in my head, it brings a slight smile on my lips, nevertheless tears are still flowing on my face.

“I was waiting for you! It has taken you quite a long time to bring the ice creams”, the smaller guy laughs.

“Says the one who’s always late?” Axel replies back, raising his eyebrow with a serious face.

He sits down at the same time and Roxas laughs loudly at the face he is displaying, soon joined by his friend.

I watch them from my place, set back, one of my hands clenched on my chest as if I was preventing my heart from running far away.

“That’s strange, I feel like something is missing”, Roxas sighs, looking all around him.

His eyes stay on me without seeing me, he seems anxious. Axel looks in the same direction, also disturbed by an unexplainable feeling, but he quickly gives up.

I look at my hand and the scene leaves me breathless. It is like I’m made of a multitude of golden glitters which are slowly flowing away in the wind. I panic, and streams of tears roll back down my cheeks.

“Axel, Roxas!”

But once again, they don’t hear me, don’t see me.

“ _Am I already dead?_ ”

“ _What am I doing here?_ ”

“ _Axel, Roxas!_ ”

“ _Why?_ ”

A light breeze takes off the black hood which was covering my head up, brushing my black hair. An umpteenth tear runs down my face and I look at my two careless, carefree friends.

“ _Axel… Roxas… Thank you, for everything. Enjoy your lives at their fullest!_ ”

Eyes bathed in tears, I force myself to smile. And I smile. While my whole body is disappearing, bathed in this odd golden glow, I smile to my friends, the ones who have meant so much to me and who already can’t remember my existence. 

Erased. The fourteenth gear of a machine which no longer needs me.

My last tear falls on the floor, and my last words resonate to my ears. I feel at peace, I smile, I cry. And then, nothing.

“ _Farewell…_ ”

 

“Did you hear that?!” Axel almost yells, suddenly turning around.

He glances at a spot on the floor, it looks like a teardrop even though there isn’t any cloud in the sky.

Roxas stares at the drop without understanding, he has felt something too, a weird impression. 

“Roxas… Why are you crying?”

Axel doesn’t understand, neither does Roxas. The smallest boy puts his hand to his face and feels the cold touch of the tears that have streamed down his face.

“I don’t know!”

He can’t manage to relax, to fill the void which has just dug into him, as if something was missing.

Axel focuses on him, then he gazes at the horizon far away. A few golden glitters float in front of him, then, as he blinks, they vanish. A weird feeling swells into him and he gets up to put on a brave face.

Strange.

“It’s like something is missing”, Roxas repeats, biting his lips, “but I can’t manage to know what…”

Axel puts his hood back up and moves to the shadow. “Are you coming?” He adds nothing, he only walks in silence, his head down. Indeed, something is missing…

Roxas looks back one last time, and without even realizing, a sentence he doesn’t even understand himself escapes his lips, as if the words were going out by themselves.

“ _Thank_ you _, Xion. Farewell.”_


End file.
